


Found

by dubu_seline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, xuxi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubu_seline/pseuds/dubu_seline
Summary: It is easy to feel lost in a new environment and its just so nice to be found.orLucas and Mark met at a foreign student orientation program during their first day of college.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> just a very short drabble for the 99 line

Lucas found Mark slumped against one of the trees around the school oval. It has only been a week and the other boy is already looking pretty down. 

"what's up man"

"what's up"

"why you sitting alone?"

"Well i'm not alone. You are sitting here with me"

Lucas laughed out loud, that boisterous sound coming from the 6ft something man. Its so contagious mark cant help but chuckle as well.

"Come on man you know what i mean"

"Yeah yeah. Well not everyone can make friends as fast as Huang Xuxi does"

"What?"

"Its a bit hard you know. I already have a group of friends but I happen to be older and now they are still stuck in high school while I am shipped here to study college. And I know I can hang out we Johnny hyung and his friends but they are all seniors and pretty busy with their acads and what not"

"Well at least you have friends out there and they'll be here next year. I guess for now you are stuck with me."

Lucas smiled this time, and its soft and comforting. It is warm.

"But seriously though, i dont have many friends."

"But everyone likes you and its easy for you to talk to people."

"Easy? You overestimate me Mark Lee. I am not absolutely fully capable like you! My korean vocabulary is still limited to small talk. Sometimes, no most of the time, it amazes me when people understand what I am saying"

"Its the Lucas language. English, some korean, and a whole lot of facial expressions and body language. Its endearing really"

"Thank you"

If Huang Xuxi blushed, neither of them commented on it.

"So who did you meet today?"

And just like that Lucas is back to his chatty self. He talked about meeting Sicheng, Winwin ge, who is a little quiet but smiles very beautifully, who looks so soft but his voice is deep and he is a traditional dance major and is very impressive according to Xuxi.

He also talked of meeting the Chinese RA Kun ge who will be taking care of Xuxi, a mama bird opening its nest to a newbie. And Mark is happy Xuxi found someone like that. Its hard being away from your family and Lucas' is miles away on a different country. 

He also talked of Jungwoo, a very soft and pretty sophomore from Lucas' advance literature class. He talked of how their humors clash and how he thinks he would probably bicker with the other most of the time but he also talked of probably being long term friends with Jungwoo. If Mark felt a little jealous, no one would know except him. But before a tiny crack made its way to his heart, Xuxi also talked of Jungwoo's boyfriend, Dongyoung hyung. Another RA. And Mark tells him he knows that guy. He is one of Johnny hyung's friends.

And they smile at how small the world could be and how wide their friend group can be just like that. And suddenly, Mark does not feel so sad anymore. Meeting Huang Xuxi is really the best.

\------------------

~seline

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
